In the fabrication of semiconductor devices from a silicon wafer, a variety of semiconductor processing equipment and tools are utilized. One of these processing tools is used for polishing thin, flat semiconductor wafers to obtain a planarized surface. A planarized surface is highly desirable on a shadow trench isolation (STI) layer, inter-layer dielectric (ILD) or on an inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layer, which are frequently used in memory devices. The planarization process is important since it enables the subsequent use of a high-resolution lithographic process to fabricate the next-level circuit. The accuracy of a high resolution lithographic process can be achieved only when the process is carried out on a substantially flat surface. The planarization process is therefore an important processing step in the fabrication of semiconductor devices.
A global planarization process can be carried out by a technique known as chemical mechanical polishing, or CMP. The process has been widely used on ILD or IMD layers in fabricating modern semiconductor devices. A CMP process is performed by using a rotating platen in combination with a pneumatically-actuated polishing head. The process is used primarily for polishing the front surface or the device surface of a semiconductor wafer for achieving planarization and for preparation of the next level processing. A wafer is frequently planarized one or more times during a fabrication process in order for the top surface of the wafer to be as flat as possible. A wafer can be polished in a CMP apparatus by being placed on a carrier and pressed face down on a polishing pad covered with a slurry of colloidal silica or aluminum.
A polishing pad used on a rotating platen is typically constructed in two layers overlying a platen, with a resilient layer as an outer layer of the pad. The layers are typically made of a polymeric material such as polyurethane and may include a filler for controlling the dimensional stability of the layers. A polishing pad is typically made several times the diameter of a wafer in a conventional rotary CMP, while the wafer is kept off-center on the pad in order to prevent polishing of a non-planar surface onto the wafer. The wafer itself is also rotated during the polishing process to prevent polishing of a tapered profile onto the wafer surface. The axis of rotation of the wafer and the axis of rotation of the pad are deliberately not collinear; however, the two axes must be parallel. It is known that uniformity in wafer polishing by a CMP process is a function of pressure, velocity and concentration of the slurry used.
A CMP process is frequently used in the planarization of an ILD or IMD layer on a semiconductor device. Such layers are typically formed of a dielectric material. A most popular dielectric material for such usage is silicon oxide. In a process for polishing a dielectric layer, the goal is to remove typography and yet maintain good uniformity across the entire wafer. The amount of the dielectric material removed is normally between about 5000 A and about 10,000 A. The uniformity requirement for ILD or IMD polishing is very stringent since non-uniform dielectric films lead to poor lithography and resulting window-etching or plug-formation difficulties. The CMP process has also been applied to polishing metals, for instance, in tungsten plug formation and in embedded structures. A metal polishing process involves a polishing chemistry that is significantly different than that required for oxide polishing.
Important components used in CMP processes include an automated rotating polishing platen and a wafer holder, which both exert a pressure on the wafer and rotate the wafer independently of the platen. The polishing or removal of surface layers is accomplished by a polishing slurry consisting mainly of colloidal silica suspended in deionized water or KOH solution. The slurry is frequently fed by an automatic slurry feeding system in order to ensure uniform wetting of the polishing pad and proper delivery and recovery of the slurry. For a high-volume wafer fabrication process, automated wafer loading/unloading and a cassette handler are also included in a CMP apparatus.
As the name implies, a CMP process executes a microscopic action of polishing by both chemical and mechanical means. While the exact mechanism for material removal of an oxide layer is not known, it is hypothesized that the surface layer of silicon oxide is removed by a series of chemical reactions which involve the formation of hydrogen bonds with the oxide surface of both the wafer and the slurry particles in a hydrogenation reaction; the formation of hydrogen bonds between the wafer and the slurry; the formation of molecular bonds between the wafer and the slurry; and finally, the breaking of the oxide bond with the wafer or the slurry surface when the slurry particle moves away from the wafer surface. It is generally recognized that the CMP polishing process is not a mechanical abrasion process of slurry against a wafer surface.
A schematic of a typical CMP apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The apparatus 20 for chemical mechanical polishing includes a polishing head 8 which includes a rotating wafer holder 14 that holds the wafer 10, the appropriate slurry 24, and a polishing pad 12 which is normally mounted to a rotating table 26 by adhesive means. The polishing pad 12 is applied to the wafer surface 22 at a specific pressure. The chemical mechanical polishing method can be used to provide a planar surface on dielectric layers, on deep and shallow trenches that are filled with polysilicon or oxide, and on various metal films.
A polishing pad is typically constructed in two layers overlying a platen with the resilient layer as the outer layer of the pad. The layers are typically made of polyurethane and may include a filler for controlling the dimensional stability of the layers. The polishing pad is usually several times the diameter of a wafer and the wafer is kept off-center on the pad to prevent polishing a non-planar surface onto the wafer. The wafer is also rotated to prevent polishing a taper into the wafer. Although the axis of rotation of the wafer and the axis of rotation of the pad are not collinear, the axes must be parallel.
In a CMP head, large variations in the removal rate, or polishing rate, across the whole wafer area are frequently observed. A thickness variation across the wafer is therefore produced as a major cause for wafer non-uniformity. In the improved CMP head design, even though a pneumatic system for forcing the wafer surface onto a polishing pad is used, the system cannot selectively apply different pressures at different locations on the surface of the wafer. Accordingly, while the CMP process provides a number of advantages over the traditional mechanical abrasion type polishing process, a serious drawback for the CMP process is the difficulty in controlling polishing rates at different locations on a wafer surface. Since the polishing rate applied to a wafer surface is generally proportional to the relative rotational velocity of the polishing pad, the polishing rate at a specific point on the wafer surface depends on the distance from the axis of rotation. In other words, the polishing rate obtained at the edge portion of the wafer that is closest to the rotational axis of the polishing pad is less than the polishing rate obtained at the opposite edge of the wafer. Even though this is compensated for by rotating the wafer surface during the polishing process such that a uniform average polishing rate can be obtained, the wafer surface, in general, is exposed to a variable polishing rate during the CMP process.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the surface profile of unpolished wafers 10 typically includes one or more annular, flat-topped ridges 23 which extend from the wafer surface 22. Because the wafer holder 14 of the polishing head 8 typically exerts uniform polishing pressure against all regions on the backside 28 of the wafer 10, this non-uniformity in the wafer surface profile causes difficulty in uniform polishing of the wafer surface 22 at the interface of the wafer surface 22 and the polishing pad 12. Some wafer holders 14 utilize a pressure membrane (not shown) at the center of the wafer holder 14 to exert extra pressure against the center region of the wafer 10 and thus, increase the polishing rate at the center relative to the peripheral regions of the wafer surface 22. While this ameliorates the non-uniform polishing rates between the central and peripheral regions of the wafer surface 22, non-uniformity in the polishing rates between the central and peripheral regions of the wafer surface 22, caused by the ridge or ridges 23, remains. Accordingly, a polishing head is needed which includes multiple pressure zones for applying pressure against various regions of a wafer in order to facilitate more uniform polishing rates among all regions on the wafer surface due to ridge or basin profiles in the wafer surface.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved polishing head for a chemical mechanical polisher.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved polishing head which facilitates uniform polishing rates among multiple regions on a wafer surface during a chemical mechanical polishing process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved polishing head which includes multiple, independently-controlled pressure zones for increasing pressure against various regions of a wafer for uniform polishing of the wafer surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved CMP polishing head which facilitates improved polishing rates in the polishing of semiconductor wafers having a ridge or basin wafer surface profile.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a CMP polishing head which utilizes a channel selector to select among one or more of multiple pressure zones which exert pressure against a wafer to facilitate substantially uniform polishing rates among all regions on the surface of the wafer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a CMP polishing head which includes multiple concentric pressure rings that may be independently inflated and pressurized against selected concentric regions on a wafer interposed between the polishing head and a polishing pad in order to increase the polishing rate of the regions on the wafer pressurized against the polishing pad by the pressure ring or rings.